


shades of pink and grey

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, BDSM, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, virtual bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: They say the Internet is for porn, but the line between fantasy and reality is blurred.





	shades of pink and grey

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for newsficcon 2012.

It’s not anti-social if he’s still interacting with other people, Shige assures himself as he checks the forum for new messages. It’s only been ten minutes, but there are three new posts. Eagerly Shige clicks on them, grateful that he’s not the only one awake at this hour desperate for a certain kind of contact.

The first post is the typical ‘Dom looking for a sub’ request, which has Shige rolling his eyes and x-ing out. He doesn’t do the whole serve and obey thing; just because he likes to be tied up doesn’t make him a slave. The second post is a new member of the community, which intrigues Shige even though he’s basically a newb himself, and he saves the thread for later. If nobody has responded to this guy within a couple days, Shige will help him out. At the very least they’ll both get an orgasm out of it, even if they have no idea what they’re doing.

The third post is advertising, but Shige’s bored enough to read it anyway. _Live out your fantasies in 3D_ , the ad promises. _Programmed with over 3,000 different situations, you can experience the sights and sounds of BDSM without leaving the safety of your home. Free membership in exchange for beta testing services._ The FAQ and Terms  & Conditions promise full anonymity and all of the legalities check out — Shige’s law background comes in handy for things like this — so he signs up. What’s the worst that could happen? Besides, he likes filling out forms, particularly ones where he gets to ramble about his fetishes.

There are already a good number of people on the site, which has Shige feeling good about his decision to join. Maybe there will be someone who is compatible with him. It looks like he’ll have to get a virtual reality helmet to gain the full experience, but he’s pretty sure his roommate has one. Kusano was a gamer before he became a musician; he’s gone so much that he won’t even notice it missing. Being best friends since they were in diapers gives Shige absolutely no remorse as he digs through Kusano’s closet until he finds the device.

Already excited, Shige hooks the VR up to his laptop and suddenly his screen goes black as the display switches output. Carefully he fits the helmet onto his head and gasps at everything that surrounds him. He never really got into 3D gaming, but an environment like this is very enticing. Cybersex is fun and all, but seeing the scene from the actual perspective from someone in it is about as close as one can get to doing it for real.

Technology is amazing.

He rushes through a whirlwind of setup options, creating an avatar and building his character. He picks a cat for his avatar, because he’s always liked them despite being very allergic. Naturally he creates the best looking man possible, a tall one with a lot of muscles and stylish hair, but then he feels guilty about misrepresentation. While he shouldn’t upload his own pictures for privacy reasons, there’s no reason why he can’t keep his own features. Once the best representative of his own face and body is looking back at him, he saves the profile and moves onto the site map.

The website is called the Playground, with different sections based on orientation and fetish. The Sandbox is for women who like women, the Jungle Gym is for men who like men, and there are assorted other areas for transgender and heterosexual activities. Shige sees a crepe stand off to the side and smiles at the ‘vanilla’ pun. Whoever designed this sure is clever.

Gathering his courage, he clicks on the Jungle Gym and finds himself in a dome-shaped building with an endless hallway of rooms. Some of the rooms have see-through windows, where he can see the happenings inside them, and he remembers how the FAQ mentioned that participants had the option of allowing outsiders to view their scenes for true exhibitionism. Shige stands dumbfounded at the sight of a man with bright red hair fucking what looks like a female cheerleader, but really is another man with bleached blond hair whose wrists are bound and hanging from the ceiling. It’s fascinating to watch; his only regret is that he can’t hear the sounds undoubtedly coming from the blond’s open mouth.

“Hello,” someone greets him, and Shige jumps as he turns to find a pleasant-looking man smiling at him. He’s tall and thin with fluffy brown hair and Shige instantly likes him. “I see you have a cat avatar. So do I. Do you want to play with me?”

“Yeah, sure,” Shige says out loud, the microphone picking up his voice. He’d opted not to disguise his voice electronically, using a deeper register instead.

“I’m Koyama,” the man greets him, and Shige’s disappointed to find that his hand makes contact with nothing when he moves to shake the other’s. “Your profile says you’re into bondage. Do you prefer handcuffs or something softer?”

“I’ll leave that up to you,” Shige answers. “I won’t be able to feel it anyway.”

Koyama grins. “Ah, one of those.”

“What do you mean by that?” Shige asks.

“What can I call you?” Koyama responds as he plays with his hair; Shige finds the action mesmerizing. “I’m not comfortable calling out ‘Wagahai’ like that.”

“Good point, I should probably change my handle.” Shige wonders if his sheepish expression shows on his character’s face. “You can call me Shige. And what did you mean I’m ‘one of those’?”

“Logical,” Koyama explains. “We all know this isn’t real, but we pretend it is. Jerking off is jerking off no matter what you’re thinking about, right? This place just gives us a sense of being there in the moment instead of just reading words on a screen or watching someone else do it in a movie.”

“Like glorified Skype sex,” Shige says, nodding along. “Alright, let’s give it a try. Since you’re the veteran here, I’ll just follow your lead.”

“Okay.” Koyama leads him down the hall to an unused room with a bondage chair in the middle. “Is this okay? I prefer metal and leather.”

“It’s fine,” Shige rushes to agree, anxious to get started. He moves without really moving and finds himself lying back on the bondage chair, arms raised over his head and legs spread out. It’s strangely realistic and a shiver courses through him at the way Koyama hovers over him, running his hands down Shige’s body, and Shige can almost feel tingles in the areas with which Koyama makes contact. He likes the way Koyama looks at him, like Shige is something delicious to be eaten, and Shige’s cock is hardening before his computer-generated clothes are removed.

Shige rushes to keep up, unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off his shoulders before unfastening his pants. It feels a bit thrilling to be naked in this situation; he may only be alone in his room, but his mind is in this bondage chair with Koyama, who is clicking shackles together with a devious glint in his eye.

“Can other people see us?” he asks.

“Do you want them to?” Koyama replies with a smirk. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Okay,” Shige agrees. “Will I be able to see who watches?”

Koyama leans down to speak right into his ear. “If I let you.”

The shiver Shige feels is very real as his hands follow Koyama’s down his body. It’s impossible for him to restrain himself, not to mention he’d never get off on his own, but seeing it happen around him is good enough and Shige gasps as Koyama kneels between his legs.

Fingers poke the insides of his thighs, spreading them apart, and Shige struggles to keep his eyes open as Koyama leans down to lick the head of his cock. Shige recreates this feeling with the swipe of his thumb and moans outright, the bass in his voice resounding in his own head as Koyama smirks up at him.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Koyama says. “I’d like to hear more of that.”

“Then suck it,” Shige replies, with a little more malice than he’d intended, but Koyama just grins and holds their eye contact as he takes the length past his lips.

Shige wants to reach down to grab onto Koyama’s fluffy hair, but his character’s arms are restrained and there’s a clanging noise as he realizes this. Koyama moans at this, the noise muffled by the cock in his mouth, and everything starts moving up and down as Shige’s body rocks up into the wet heat. In reality he’d licked his own hand before pumping himself in time with Koyama’s bobbing, but he’s not thinking about that. The logic slowly fizzles away as his arousal increases.

“I’m close,” he warns, expecting Koyama to get up and leave him hanging, but he swallows him down and Shige can’t stop the pressure from accumulating from deep within him. He remembers about the windows and immediately shifts his attention in that direction, nerves on edge with possibly being watched, and he comes with a loud moan the second he sees another pair of eyes.

He’s a short guy, but he’s definitely an adult judging by his facial structure and the muscles on his arms. His black hair is shaggy all around his face, and even from the distance Shige can see the heated glare on his face, like he’s angry about something.

“Mm, Shige, I love your voice,” Koyama pants, leaning up to stand between Shige’s legs. “I want to be inside you now.”

“Do it,” Shige growls, his eyes not leaving the voyeur’s. “Fuck me.”

Koyama pushes two fingers in Shige’s mouth, which Shige coats as much as he can with saliva, then brings them down between his legs to push inside him. It’s awkward to do himself, but it still feels good and he keeps it up when Koyama removes his fingers and pushes his cock inside him. Koyama’s face is so animated as he fucks, and Shige is torn between watching him or continuing his staring contest with their spectator.

“I’m not going to last long,” Koyama hisses. “Your fucking _voice_.”

Shige grunts more on purpose, prodding himself deeper and imagining it’s Koyama slamming into him, so hard that it shakes the shackles on the bondage chair. Koyama’s shrill moan leaves Shige with a chill as the taller man halts abruptly and falls still.

“Thanks, Shige,” Koyama says breathlessly. “That was fun. Come find me again if you want to play some more, okay?”

Before he can process anything, Shige’s brought to a menu with several options. He’s curious to know who the man watching them was, but he’s not up to another round right now and saves his settings to continue another time. Being a beta tester requires him to answer all of these technical questions about his experience along with mentioning any glitches or problems he ran into, but all he can think about is that man. He wants to know who he is, and maybe have a scene with him. He may be small, but he looks fierce.

In the meantime, Shige carefully disconnects the VR helmet and finds other things to do. But no matter what he tries to concentrate on, his mind keeps going back to the Jungle Gym.

***

By day, Kato Shigeaki is a newspaper editor. This is why he can’t have his face associated with questionable websites — it’s already in the paper almost every day. He refuses to be one of those editors that does nothing but cut up other people’s work, making it a point to write his own editorial columns on whatever the hot topic is lately. It leaves him both loved and hated by the general public, but he doesn’t mind because either way it means his words are being read.

He’d majored in law in university, but switched to journalism midway through when he found a passion for writing. He dreams of being a novelist, though he’s in no hurry to act on it. He’s only twenty-five, the youngest editor the local paper has ever had. Even if he finds his muse and writes a novel, he’ll keep working here. He loves his job, though if he’s being honest, it’s mostly because he gets to cut up other people’s work.

It keeps him busy, anyway, and he doesn’t even feel guilty about going straight home and changing into his pajamas. His friends are limited to Kusano and a few guys he went to uni with, all of whom have their own business and know better than to ask Shige to go anywhere. He’s a hermit in every sense of the word, and he sees no problem with this. Some of the world’s best writers were hermits.

If he stays in his own little world long enough, he thinks, he may be able to write about someone else’s.

***

His second visit to the Jungle Gym lands him in the suspension chamber with the pair he’d seen before. He’s never been in a threesome, but these two had taken an interest in him and coined the term ‘tag-team’ with the way they talked him into a scene. The blond was particularly persistent, his eyes kind of psychotic as he speaks cutely and calls all the shots.

Honestly, worst things have happened to Shige in his life than being seduced from both sides. The redhead — Masuda — is behind him, his deep voice hissing filthy things into Shige’s ear while the blond — Tegoshi — keeps licking his lips and rocking against him. Tegoshi’s moans are high-pitched and feminine, which reminds Shige of his attire the first time he’d seen them.

“No cheerleader outfit tonight?” he teases, and Tegoshi grins.

“Does Shige want me to be a cheerleader? I can be whatever you want.”

“He’s usually the cheerleader for me,” Masuda inputs from behind him. “It’s a fantasy of mine.”

“It’s okay as it is,” Shige says, overwhelmed by the two men who are both ravishing him.

“It doesn’t matter once we’re naked anyway,” Tegoshi points out, and Shige can’t argue. “Tell me, Shige, have you ever been double penetrated?”

Both Shige and Masuda gasp, but Masuda’s is much more favorable. “I have not,” Shige answers slowly. “How does that even work?”

“We both fuck you,” Tegoshi answers bluntly. “Since this is VR, you can imitate it however you’d like, though I suggest using your fist.”

“My _fist_?” Shige exclaims. “Are you serious?”

Tegoshi shrugs. “It’s not that bad. I do it all the time.”

Somehow Shige is not surprised at this declaration. “I guess I can try…”

“Yay!” Tegoshi exclaims happily, his head becoming lower and lower as Shige is raised higher. Suspension in 3D is quite surreal — while he really is laying on something in real life, he’s hovering in mid-air in the scene. He looks down and estimates a good three feet to the ground, simultaneously amazed and thrilled by the notion. Then Tegoshi loops his arms around Shige’s thighs and licks right between his legs, replicated by a light flick of Shige’s finger that he’d slickened with lube prior to logging in.

“Tegoshi is good with his tongue, isn’t he?” Masuda rasps in Shige’s ear, and Shige can’t do anything but nod. One of Tegoshi’s hands disappears from his thigh and Shige feels a finger penetrating him as well. “You should make him suck you off, he’s such a slut for it.”

“And Massu is a slut for talking dirty,” Tegoshi shoots back, giving the other man a knowing look from between Shige’s legs. “You’d never know he’s timid and shy in real life.”

“You two know each other in real life?” Shige asks, incredulously.

“You could say that,” Tegoshi answers with a wicked grin. “My job takes me all over the world, and I met Massu on one of my stops. We can’t be together for real but we can meet like this.”

“The suspension is nice, too,” Masuda adds.

“It is,” Shige agrees. “I feel like I’m defying gravity.”

In one swift motion, Tegoshi pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his cock, pulling Shige up so that he’s vertical. He’s basically bouncing up and down on Tegoshi’s lap, only Tegoshi is standing. He’s weightless. Masuda is right behind him, sandwiching him between the pair and somehow Shige can feel it, surrounded by warmth on both sides and he winces when Masuda pushes in a finger alongside Tegoshi’s cock. Shige simulates this with four fingers, pushing them all the way in to the knuckle and stretching himself so full that he doesn’t think he can take anymore.

“Are you okay?” Tegoshi asks, the smile remaining on his face that’s becoming flushed from his efforts. “Go slowly, you don’t want to hurt yourself.”

“Touch him, Tegoshi,” Masuda instructs, and his voice alone has Shige opening up more. “Oh, you like my voice? Should I keep talking?”

“Yes,” Shige answers shamelessly, rocking back against most of his _hand_ that’s penetrating him.

“I need you to open up more so I can fuck you,” Masuda says gently, and Shige whimpers. “So I can push my cock in alongside Tegoshi’s and we can fuck you together.”

“Mm,” Tegoshi says happily, gazing at Shige from beneath hooded eyelids. “I want to feel that.”

“Me too,” Shige finds himself saying, his thumb breaching the incredibly stretched rim. “Now, Massu.”

If Masuda is surprised at being addressed by his nickname from Shige, he doesn’t show it. He just grunts in Shige’s ear and grabs Shige by the hips, angling himself next to Tegoshi, and all three of them groan as Shige’s body reluctantly accepts the last digit. Shige’s breath catches in his throat, his body rocking back and forth uncontrollably as he fists himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Shige chants, sweat forming on his skin as he’s filled more than he ever thought possible.

“Tegoshi, you’re not–” Masuda cuts himself off with a frustrated noise, then reaches around Shige to take his cock in hand. Shige rushes to follow as Masuda keeps grumbling, “Fucking lazy.”

Tegoshi just grins, which looks out of place in the midst of sex, but Masuda’s pumping Shige’s cock incredibly fast and Shige’s vision doesn’t stay focused for too much longer. “I’m gonna come,” he gets out, and his world goes blank as his orgasm rips through him. He hears Tegoshi and Masuda follow, together, and when he comes to, gently retracting his hand from inside of him, his first instinct is to look towards the window.

That man is standing there again, palming the front of his pants, and Shige nudges Tegoshi. “Hey, who is that?”

“Hmm?” Tegoshi stretches his neck around and squints, then smiles again. “Ah, that’s Ryo-chan! He’s one of the co-owners, a huge voyeur. He just walks around and watches everyone, rarely indulging for himself.”

“Ryo-chan, huh?” Shige repeats. “He looks mean.”

“He is,” Masuda confirms.

“I think he likes you,” Tegoshi whispers. “It isn’t often that his attention strays from me.”

“He doesn’t do scenes?” Shige asks. It comes out sounding sad.

“No,” Tegoshi says, a bit sadly.

They say their goodbyes and Shige is once again transported back to the main menu. Suddenly he feels like he’s in a videogame, where his main goal is to get this Ryo-chan into bed. Virtually.

Challenge accepted.

***

‘Ryo-chan’ is Nishikido Ryo, co-founder of the Playground along with Yamashita Tomohisa. They both have portrait shots and biographies, and Shige briefly wonders what their families and friends must think of their business endeavors. Whatever makes money, he supposes, and reads up on them a little more. Turns out Yamashita is a full out sadist, but finds submissive relationships hard to maintain because of real life obligations. Together with Nishikido, who has a background in computer programming, they dreamed up this website to cater to people like Yamashita. Being as the site has attracted almost 1,000 beta testers, it looks like he’s not the only one.

Shige comes home from work after a particularly stressful day to find an email from the Playground in his inbox. _Wagahai-san_ , it starts. _You have been selected to participate in a virtual BDSM scene with founder and CEO Yamashita Tomohisa. Do you accept?_

Blinking, Shige considers everything that falls under the umbrella of BDSM, then remembers that he won’t actually feel any of it. He’s also tired from barking orders all day and would love nothing more than to submit to another, especially someone as good-looking and experienced as Yamashita. He clicks ‘yes’ and waits, nearly wriggling with anticipation. He must have really attracted Yamashita’s eye to be hand-picked by him.

Almost immediately, he receives an email with a list. _The following are items that your Dominant would like you to bring to the scene. They can be purchased at your local adult store. Starred items are optional as you can simulate these activities with your hands. Please respond to this email when you have acquired the requested items. If there is anything on this list that goes beyond your limits, please include that as well so adjustments can be made_.

Shige scans the list, which isn’t very long at all. The only items that aren’t starred are a regular dildo and a cock ring. The optional items are nipple clamps, a vibrator, and a collar. Shige already plans to get them all — that is, if he can work up the nerve to go to the adult store. He’s never actually been to one before, just snuck tubes of lubrication with his market purchases and avoided the cashier’s eye. But since he’s already getting hard at just the prospect of using them, he gathers up his courage and heads out.

It’s probably the most embarrassing experience of his life, but at least the cashier didn’t recognize him. He already feels creepy enough lurking in a trenchcoat and hat. He’s always been bad at disguises, but the last thing he needs is his reputation tainted with a kinky sex scandal. His colleagues don’t even know he’s gay.

Once back in the privacy of his own home, he replies to the email and anxiously awaits more instructions. He has already cleaned the toys as instructed and put on the collar. It feels so restricting and makes him want to be close to someone, to serve them. He wonders what Yamashita will be like, if he’ll bark out orders or use a gentle voice. Either way, he can’t wait for them.

After what feels like forever — but was probably only twenty minutes — Shige receives an email with a simple link in it. Immediately he clicks it, his VR helmet set and ready, and he’s transported straight into a room that looks more like a sex dungeon.

“Hello, Wagahai,” a low voice booms, and Shige shivers as a shadow approaches him from behind.

“You can call me Shige, if you’d like,” he replies, very aware that he’s speaking out of turn.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I’ll stick with Wagahai.”

The man walks around him, right into Shige’s view, and this is definitely Yamashita Tomohisa. His character is an exact replica of his self, at least what Shige saw in the owner bios, though Shige firmly believes that the heavily muscled chest and arms are real.

“Thank you for agreeing to this scene,” Yamashita goes on, his plump lips moving with each word, and Shige’s never had a bigger desire to kiss someone animated before right now. “Ryo-chan said you put on quite a performance with TegoMass.”

“He seemed to enjoy it,” Shige mutters bitterly, and Yamashita smiles.

“You like Ryo-chan, do you?” He laughs, a rich sound. “It’s a shame he won’t do scenes. Purely here to observe, with a few exceptions.”

“Are you an exception?” Shige asks.

“Would you be jealous if I was?” Yamashita approaches him, reaching out to cup his face, and Shige can almost feel calloused fingers running down his cheek. “Ryo-chan and I work together in the real world. We could fuck there if we wanted to.”

Shige tries to remain calm. “Do you?”

“No,” Yamashita answers, and Shige’s exhale is a relieved sigh. “He won’t submit to me.”

_Of course not_ , Shige thinks, but then his character is shoved down to his knees and his focus shifts. Yamashita’s technically dressed, if it could be even considered that with a leather harness and low-rise jeans. Shige’s completely naked, in the game and for real, his body feeling open and exposed with the way he’s pushed into a squat on the ground.

Yamashita’s fingers hook in his collar and Shige repeats the action on himself, pulling a little too hard and making a choking sound into the microphone. Heat burns in Yamashita’s eyes as he lets go of the collar to run his fingers over Shige’s shoulders and collarbone.

“Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, sir,” Shige answers.

That must have been the right response, because Yamashita steps forward until his crotch is right in Shige’s face, hand thrust into his hair to hold his head in place. “Did you bring the required items with you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s get started.” Yamashita’s voice is low and gentle, soothing to Shige’s ears. “You will do as I instruct and only respond when spoken to, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Yamashita phrases, smirking down at him. “Wagahai.”

Shige tries not to make a face, though his distaste has to be conveyed somehow.

“Your safe word is ‘unicorn’,” Yamashita goes on. “Should you use it, the scene will end, and we will not be meeting again. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“First I would like you to get yourself as hard as you can stand it and put on the cock ring. Take your time — I like to watch.”

Shige’s already hard, the position enabling him to easily rock into his own hand. He puts on a show for Yamashita, throwing his head back and moaning as he touches himself, twisting his wrist on the upstroke just the way he likes it. A bead of precome forms at the tip of his cock and he smears it around, his next breath hitching as he feels Yamashita’s eyes on him.

“That’s good,” Yamashita purrs. “Now put the ring on.”

Shige winces a little as he complies, feeling a little lost at the way his arousal seems to be contained. He looks helplessly up at Yamashita, waiting for the next command, and Yamashita looks even better from this angle. The crotch of his jeans is bulged, continuing up to rock-hard abs and sculpted pectorals that he just wants to touch and lick all over. His face is gorgeous, too — he’s an all-around good-looking man.

“I want your mouth around me,” Yamashita groans out, his tone going right to Shige’s cock. “Use the dildo so that I can hear the sounds.”

He reaches up to unbutton Yamashita’s pants, pushing them down over his thighs and all the way to his ankles before lifting his head to lick the hard cock that juts out from his perfect physique. The dildo tastes like silicone, but he quickly forgets about that as Yamashita moans in his ears, hips rocking into his face, and Shige sucks the head past his lips with an obscene slurping noise.

Giving head is actually something Shige enjoys, particularly the feeling of having something hard in his mouth and hearing (and feeling) the other person’s reaction. Yamashita fingers Shige’s collar again and pulls him forward, urging him to take more, and Shige can take it all. He’s fit his fist into his mouth before. He also has no gag reflex, though his throat protests the intrusion with a gurgling sound that has Yamashita moaning again.

“Good boy, so good,” he praises, and Shige feels twice as many tingles with his cock restrained. “Now I’d like you to turn on the vibrator and push it inside you as you continue to please me.”

Shige scrambles to lubricate and turn on the vibrator, carefully bringing it between his spread legs. The first touch of the buzzing toy against his rim has him jumping, making a shocked noise around the length in his mouth, but Yamashita’s holding him firm by his collar, not allowing him to pull away.

Gradually Shige’s body gets used to the vibration and he can push the toy inside him, squirming at the constant stimulation. He gets it in as far as he can and moans when it rubs against his prostate, his voice muffled and desperate as the pressure inside him builds up.

“That’s such a beautiful sound,” Yamashita says, his voice even deeper now, and Shige wonders if he can feel the way he’s swallowing around the dildo. “Fuck yourself with it and don’t stop even if it feels like too much.”

Tears well in Shige’s eyes as he does what he’s told, though it’s not from any type of sadness or discomfort. On the contrary, he’s more turned on that he’s ever been in his life, the feeling intensified with each push of the vibrator deep inside him. He could come like this, he thinks, if the cock ring will let him.

Yamashita pulls out of his mouth then, smearing the head of his cock around Shige’s lips before taking a step back. His face and chest are pink, breath labored, and Shige’s not proud of the whine that tears from his lungs as his cock twitches for attention.

“I want you to make yourself come untouched,” Yamashita says, licking his lips at the sight of Shige falling apart below him. “Press the vibrator right against your prostate until it happens. Do _not_ touch yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Shige gets out, followed by a shrill, elongated moan as he holds the handle of the vibrator still, his body jolting involuntarily faster than he can physically keep up. He feels his orgasm lingering just under the surface, waiting for that final push it’s not going to get, and all Shige can do is scream as it’s ripped from him with what feels like a lot of force.

“Good boy,” he hears Yamashita say from somewhere far away. “Take out the vibrator, and don’t take off the ring.”

Shige struggles to open his eyes and look down, seeing his cock still hard, and cringes at the thought of getting off again so soon. “Yes, sir.”

“Now put the nipple clamps on and get on all fours.”

The clamps hadn’t hurt that badly when Shige tried them earlier, but now they pinch pretty hard. His body is still sensitive from his orgasm, not to mention the remaining arousal held firm by the ring. He makes a pained noise and hears Yamashita groan, clearly pleased with his reaction, and remembers that the man is a sadist.

Weakly he balances himself on his hands and knees as instructed, footsteps sounding against the stone floor as Yamashita moves to stand behind him. Shige rushes to lube the dildo and place it between his legs, bracing himself for being breached with only the vibrator as preparation, and there’s a loud smack as Yamashita clearly spanks his ass. Without thinking, Shige reaches back to repeat the action and cries out, both shocked and pleased at the reaction he got from it combined with the nipple clamps. He can add that to his list of kinks after this session.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Yamashita says calmly, and Shige tries to relax as the big length pushes inside him. “Hard and fast, because you’ve been a good sub and you’ve earned it.”

Shige would feel smug if he wasn’t getting his ass pounded, his body rocking forward with each thrust. He’s whimpering with each exhale and it would be shameful if it didn’t feel so good, Yamashita’s grunts in his ear and a hard cock hitting him deeper than his fingers ever have. His body is on fire from a combination of all the stimulation he’s receiving, his nipples throbbing with each thrust while the cock ring keeps him tingling.

“Jerk yourself off,” Yamashita pants.

Gasping, Shige reaches down for his cock and carefully wraps his hand around it, twitching at the oversensitivity. He tries to squeeze up and down, but it’s too much. He can’t do it.

“ _Do it_ ,” Yamashita hisses. “Do it or I’ll punish you.”

Shige seriously considers using the safe word, but he doesn’t want to be a quitter. This is the _CEO_ of what has the potential to be the largest interactive sex website in the world. He grits his teeth and pulls on his cock, hissing out his moans as he keeps pushing back against the dildo.

“I knew you could do it,” Yamashita whispers, and it’s so hot that Shige feels another orgasm rapidly approaching. “I got you a reward for being such a good boy. Look up.”

It takes a second for him to focus, his eyes having been squeezed shut for a long while, but he knows who’s standing outside the darkened windows before he sees the identifying features of his face. It’s Nishikido Ryo, both hands on the glass, staring at Shige like Shige did something to piss him off, and Shige’s coming again before he can think anymore.

Yamashita pulls on his collar as he slams into Shige over and over again, suddenly halting with a long, deep groan. Shige falls to the floor, his elbows giving out, and he vaguely hears Yamashita telling him to remove the cock ring. It stings but he gets it off, rolling over onto his back to find Yamashita sweaty and heaving, smiling as he praises Shige for a good scene.

But the last thing Shige sees is Ryo’s eyes burning through the glass.

***

Shige spits out his coffee when his star journalist tells him of her latest find. “Come again?”

“An erotic virtual website,” Aragaki Yui says excitedly, handing him pamphlets of information he already has littering his desk at home. “It’s ingenious, really. People from all over the country can ‘meet up’ anonymously for virtual sex scenes that are completely safe and discreet.”

“Gakki, we can’t run a story like this,” Shige tells her, his heart racing as he places both hands on his desk in his trademark I’m-the-boss pose. “Our paper isn’t that reputable, but we still have an image to maintain –”

“Shacho, are you feeling okay?” Yui interrupts him. “You usually jump for stories like these, and you know I’ll write it tastefully. I’m even willing to set up an account to check it out –”

“ _No_ ,” Shige says firmly, rubbing his head at the thought of his sweet, innocent reporter getting caught up in his secret life. “Just do what you can without signing up.”

“Okay,” she replies, sounding disappointed. “I thought you’d be pleased at my discovery.”

“I am, I just…” Shige pauses as he searches for the right excuse. “It’s improper to discuss these things in mixed company, isn’t it?”

She laughs. “Shacho, I had no idea you were so old-fashioned! I’ll submit a rough draft by the end of the day.”

“Good work,” he mumbles as she leaves, his head in his hands the minute the door closes behind her. Of all the things she could find on the Internet to write about…

He has to get out of this office. It’s almost as stuffy outside, but a brisk walk and some fattening vendor food is just what he needs to get back in his clear mindset. Sometimes he thinks that there are two separate personalities in his head — the Shige who runs his own entertainment periodical, and the Shige who acts out kinky fantasies on the Internet. Having the two come together like this (at work of all places) was quite a shock to say the very least.

He’s in considerably better spirits when he returns to the building, sipping his drink which he promptly drops onto the floor when he sees a familiar face — though no longer animated — through the windows of Moriuchi’s office.

“Shacho!” his secretary exclaims, jumping to grab paper towels from the break area. “Be more careful!”

“Hiro-kun, who is that in with Taka?” Shige asks in response, paying no mind to the mess on the floor or how it’s managed to splatter his pants.

“Hmm?” Uchi Hiroki looks up and Shige tries not to notice that he’s in a prime blowjob position. “Nishikido Ryo, I think. Gakki scheduled him, but for Taka. It didn’t make any sense to me, but I’m not here to ask questions.”

“Gakki!” he yells, loud enough for his other subordinates to pretend that they’re working and be very grateful that they’re not Yui. He doesn’t yell a lot, and never when there’s a guest within earshot, but just seeing Ryo’s face in his real life — at his _job_ — is enough to make him lose his cool.

Yui’s smiling as she skips toward the lobby, looking to the world like she’s unbothered by his tone. “Yes, Shacho?”

“What–why…” he starts, then takes a deep breath as he remembers that he shouldn’t recognize Ryo at all. “Is that one of the owners of that website you were telling me about? I did some Googling after you left, and–”

“Yes!” she squeals, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. “Can you believe it? I got a same-day interview with him despite being so in demand. Rumor has it he doesn’t like to talk to people at all, so this is really good news!” Suddenly she stands up straight and pouts. “I even had Taka-kun interview him since you’re so weird about me getting involved.”

“What kind of website?” Uchi asks in interest from where he’s _still_ on his knees mopping up the spill, dammit.

No longer able to control his flustering, Shige uses the last of his professionalism to calmly walk around Uchi and close himself in his office. He has no idea how he’s going to explain this to his colleagues, and right now he doesn’t want to think about it. Technically Gakki is right — it’s a great story idea, and it could help many people in the area who are curious about those kinds of relationships. If he hadn’t spent the last couple weeks deeply immersed in that world, he may have even written a smartass editorial about it.

He’s just gotten himself to calm down when he hears his door open. “When my door is closed, that means I don’t want company,” he growls.

“My apologies, Wagahai,” says a voice he’s never heard before, one that’s low and raspy and Shige’s head snaps up so fast that he nearly gives himself whiplash.

Nishikido Ryo is standing the doorway to his office, looking much smaller than Shige had envisioned him to be, though his smirk makes up for it. He lets himself inside and closes the door behind him, locking it for good measure, and Shige gulps as he realizes that he’s alone in his own office with a man who has programmed over 3,000 virtual kinky scenes.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Ryo says as he stands behind one of Shige’s cushioned guest chairs. “I only accepted this interview because I knew you were the editor, but I’m the only one who knows your real name. Even Pi doesn’t have anything to do with user account information.”

“Pi?” Shige repeats.

“Yamashita,” Ryo corrects himself. “My business partner.”

“Are you here scouting for him?” Shige asks frantically, fear crawling up his back at the possibility of being his submissive for real. “I’m not– I mean, I thought this was all anonymous –”

“It is and I’m not.” Ryo sighs and hangs his head. “Look, I’m here because of you. I know you’ve noticed me watching you, and I’ve heard things… well, as the original programmer I can do anything with the website content, so obviously I heard it straight from your voice, but still.”

Shige swallows hard. “What do you want from me?”

“You wanted a scene with me, right?” Ryo asks point-blank, and all Shige can do is nod. “I don’t do virtual scenes because even with the real-time visuals, it’s not good enough for me. Jerking off is still jerking off, even with toys. As much as I like to watch, at the end of the day I’d rather have someone tied up in my own bed.”

Suddenly Shige needs to breathe, inhaling sharply at the idea of being tied up by Ryo. “Nishikido-kun–”

“Call me Ryo,” Ryo cuts him off. “With this type of talk, we should be on first-name basis, don’t you think?”

“Ryo-kun,” Shige starts again, gathering his bearings before continuing. “That’s the one thing your program can’t seem to replicate. I need my hands no matter what.”

“See, you think like me,” Ryo says with a smile, and it’s almost calming. “Kei-chan called you logical, right?”

“Kei-chan…” Shige mumbles. “Koyama-kun? That was my first scene. You remember that well?”

“I replay your scenes a lot.” Ryo actually looks sheepish. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Shige tells him, wondering why he’s the one comforting the man who managed to cross over his private and professional lives. “Perks of being the programmer, right?”

“Definitely.” Ryo stares at Shige’s desk, and for a brief second Shige wants him to sweep everything off of it and throw him down on top of it. “So do you want to do it for real?”

Shige’s eyes widen as his lungs gasp for air again. “Okay. When?”

“How about right now?” Ryo asks as he casually strolls behind Shige’s desk and takes his tie between his fingers. “This will hold your wrists nicely, I think.”

The prospect of having sex at _work_ is so ludicrous and _hot_ that he can barely function enough to reach over for his phone. “Uchi, hold my calls,” he demands, then places his line on DND.

Instantly Ryo’s in his mouth, straddling him on his office chair and unfastening his tie from around his neck. Ryo’s a much more aggressive kisser than he is anything else, licking his way into Shige’s mouth, and Shige’s almost forgotten what it’s like to actually kiss someone. His arms are gently pinned behind his head and arousal floods him so fast that his hips buck on their own, sending the chair rocking backwards from the force. Ryo moans softly against his lips, his hands now unbuttoning his shirt and splaying on the skin of his chest that quivers under his touch.

“You react even better in real life,” Ryo mutters as he reaches down to grope Shige through his pants, and Shige’s eyes roll back into his head. “Do you think this chair can withstand me riding you?”

Shige groans in response, his body more than approving of thrusting up into Ryo right where he is. “Let’s find out,” he says, biting back an even louder noise as Ryo mouths his way down Shige’s jaw to his neck. Shige tilts his head back to accommodate, hearing dubious unzipping noises that has him pushing up into Ryo’s stationary hand until the next thing to be unzipped are his own pants.

“Ah,” Ryo says, and Shige’s eyes fly open to see him with his pants and underwear only on one leg, squirting lube onto his fingers before they disappear between his spread thighs. Then the other hand returns to him, this time accompanied by latex that sheaths his length before Ryo strokes him with more lubricant.

“Ryo-kun,” Shige whispers, and Ryo returns to his mouth, gasping wildly from his own ministrations. “Want… you…”

“I know, I know,” Ryo hisses, followed by a groan that’s quickly pressed into Shige’s shoulder as his body jerks from his own touch. “Almost.”

Shige’s arms ache from being restrained and he feels it in his cock, which twitches in Ryo’s hand as he gets so hard he feels like he could explode. He’s so hot and tense that he wants to scream, but he can’t do that either. “Ryo-kun, please.”

“Okay,” Ryo says, leaning up to hover over Shige’s lap. “Remember, we have to be quiet.”

“Mind your own advice,” Shige replies, then bites his lip as Ryo sinks down onto him. He watches Ryo’s face as he adjusts, looking into those hooded eyes that stare back at him, and it’s almost intimate. “Ryo-kun.”

Ryo lets out a faint moan in response, clearly holding more back as he starts to move. Shige tries not to roll his hips right away, but it’s either be quiet or have self-control and Shige knows which one’s more important here. If anything, Ryo likes letting Shige do the work, content to just hold onto his shoulders and bounce as Shige rocks up into him. He’s so tight and hot and it’s a world of difference from fucking his own hand, that voice panting against his skin instead of through a speaker.

Shige wants to free his hands so badly, if just to hold Ryo steady by his hips and really pound up into him, but each attempt is met with resistance and it makes him thrust harder. Ryo’s dragging his lips along Shige’s throat and Shige feels the instant he hits that spot deep inside him, Ryo’s barely audible whimpers pressed against his pulse point as he rocks in contrast to Shige’s rhythm.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Shige gets out, his body trembling in a prelude to orgasm that he can’t stop.

“Wait for me,” Ryo replies, shoving his hand between them to grab onto his own cock, which slicks Shige’s stomach with precome as he fists himself as fast as he can. Shige feels him clench around him and that’s it, the pleasure cascading over him as warm spurts streak his chest.

As he comes to, he feels hot and sweaty and gross and he couldn’t care less because Ryo’s kissing him again, tongues sweeping lazily together, and Shige has enough energy to reach for the tissues on his desk.

“The best part of a real life scene,” Ryo mumbles against his lips, “is that he doesn’t have to end right away.”

The meaning isn’t wasted on Shige, who embraces Ryo the minute his hands are untied and holds him close. It’s a long time before either one of them fix their clothes, let alone their hair and other incriminating appearances enough to emerge from Shige’s office, though Shige’s pretty sure every single one of his employees knows what just happened between them after his pitiful attempt of giving Ryo a professional farewell.

And if they didn’t already know, they figure it out quickly when the article is printed and Ryo has a bouquet of gag roses with condoms instead of petals sent directly to Shige in an expression of his gratitude.

***

It’s tough to watch other people have sex when you’re doing it yourself, Shige learns as he’s bent over Ryo’s elaborate desktop set up with eight monitors of display. Then again, Ryo’s the voyeur, not him, and he happily closes his eyes to Ryo’s deep grunts in his ear as he pounds into him from behind.

The website went live not long after the article ran and was flooded with new members willing to pay for anonymous virtual sex, enough for Ryo to build two additional servers and nearly triple his bandwidth. In fact, he was so busy accommodating for the extra traffic that this is the first time Shige’s had a chance to meet him since that day in his office.

This time his hands are cuffed in front of his face, elbows balancing on the desk and shifting with each of Ryo’s hard thrusts. It feels so much better than any toy and Shige moans freely because their microphone is muted. Sometimes he still does scenes by himself, but only with Koyama or the TegoMass tag team, and always with Ryo watching. It feels a bit like cheating even if they’re in the same room with Ryo inside him, though he supposes it’s better than the alternative. Ryo caters to Shige’s kink every time they’re together, so Shige can do the same.

Shige’s in the kitchen cooking when his roommate returns from his tour. Kusano has been his friend for years, and while he knows Shige’s inclined towards guys, that’s the extent of their information sharing. His hair is much longer now, but his smile is just as big as he rests his chin on Shige’s shoulder and makes wisecracks about his wife waiting at home with dinner.

Rolling his eyes, Shige just shrugs him off, sending him laughing into his room where he presumably unpacks his bags. He’ll have to tell him about Ryo eventually, though he’s in no rush to explain how they met.

“Dude, did you take my VR helmet?” Kusano swings back into the kitchen to ask, giving Shige a weird look.

“Yeah,” Shige replies. “I didn’t think you used it anymore.”

“I don’t, but…” Kusano folds his arms and shakes his head. “You really need to get off the Internet and get laid, man.”

Shige manages to keep a straight face as he just nods and keeps stirring. If only he knew.


End file.
